Gaming has become an increasingly important industry in the United States and around the world. In games of chance, a player typically places a wager on one or more games, and either receives a payout or loses the wager based on the game outcome. Examples of gaming devices include, without limitation, video poker gaming devices, mechanical reel slot machines, and video slot machines.
Traditionally, players have been relegated to playing a single game on a gaming device. More recently, some gaming devices allow players to select a game from multiple games available on a single gaming device. For example, some gaming devices allow players to navigate a “menu” system for selecting different types of games. The player selects a game from the menu and plays until another game is desired. The player then exits the game and returns to the menu screen to select another game (e.g., a player plays a Keno game, backs out to a menu screen, selects a video poker game, and continues play on the video poker game).
Manual switching between games is time-consuming and cumbersome for many players. In addition, this manual game switching falls short of adding substantial new interest to game play. New methods are needed for alternating between individual wagering games to provide greater entertainment value.